Here's to Our Past, and to My Future Into Hell
by Your-Average-Lunatic
Summary: When Kol was ordered to go to Denver to stalk Jeremy, he didn't mean to fall in love with the Gilbert boy. And if he was being honest with himself, it was the best damned thing that ever happened to him, despite all their ups and downs. ONE-SHOT PROMPT


**AN: So this is my very first prompt sent by Luna-tic MackJay. She said she wanted a Kol/Jeremy fic. She wanted one where Jeremy never died in the series, meaning he never got the ability to see ghosts. So when Kol died, Kol watches over him, despite Jeremy not knowing.**

**Please read note at the end.**

* * *

><p>It all started with a mission.<p>

If that's what you want to call it.

His annoying whiny half-brother (he truly is a half-breed mutt) ordered him to follow the young Gilbert boy to Denver and keep tabs on him.

It was just supposed to be a mission.

But he had other plans.

Being a cocky bastard himself (he knew he was), he wanted to irritate his brother further by having personal confrontations with the human teenager.

He _befriended_ the boy.

Too bad he fell for him.

And it was a bad fall.

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, breakfast is ready!" He shouted as he began to set the table shortly after turning off the stove.<p>

After at least ten seconds, he almost blurred to the young boy's room until he heard the familiar shuffling. He smiled to himself as he let out a shaky breath.

By now, he should have been used to the boy's unwillingness to waking up at the crack of dawn.

But he couldn't_ not_ panic.

What if there were more people out there - bad people - who were after the young Gilbert?

After all, he was sent here just for that.

Before this love thing happened.

Before he managed to make Jeremy move out of his family friends' home.

Before he bought a small rundown apartment just for the two of them.

The human boy yawned as he practically dragged his feet into the kitchen and unto the chair. He even seemed to have a problem of sitting upright.

"Too tired from last night eh?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows at his little innuendo, as he set down his plate that had toast, eggs and bagels.

The boy grinned back, despite his eyes drooping slightly. "You are one crazy vampire."

"Crazy for you, love. Now eat."

God, never did he think he would have such a cliché and domestic life.

* * *

><p>The boy was trying to convince him to get out.<p>

And _jog._

"I don't jog, love," he protested almost immediately as soon as the boy suggested the activity. "Have you _seen_ my body? I am, as you mention every so often, _hot_."

"You are, Kol," the boy agreed. "You're too damn hot, which is why I wanna work out too. But it'll be lonely running alone."

"Then let's stay home, watch a boring ass film while we laugh, eat popcorn, kiss, make love... oh and did I mention kissing and making love?"

"Kol-"

"Kissing and making love, Jeremy. Hot sexy love."

"If you don't wanna go, I'll just go alone then." A kiss on his forehead. "I'll be back in an hour or somethin'."

"Don't pull a muscle! That'll ruin the hot sexy love I promised!"

So yeah, the boy never managed to convince him to get out and _jog _(oh the atrocity).

* * *

><p>For weeks, the boy had been pushing himself to exercise more.<p>

And he rarely saw the boy eat nowadays.

It scared the core out of him because he suddenly became more and more sure that the boy might die from starvation or fatigue, or hell, maybe even both!

Today, he had had enough.

"Off to the gym!" The boy announced. "I'll be back in an hour!"

"Hang on." He blurred to the front door, blocking the boy's way.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"I don't know, love, you tell me. This is the tenth time you're going to the gym this week."

"... healthy lifestyle and all."

"And it's only Wednesday."

"Yeah, well, not everyone can be a damn well attractive vampire!"

His eyes widened. Then they softened.

"Sweetheart-"

"No, don't look at me like that! Don't you _dare_ look at me like that, Kol!"

"Jeremy, you're perfect. No, listen to me." He cupped the slightly taller boy's face and stared intently into those beautiful brown eyes, trying to make the boy look at him, make him see reason. "Listen to me, okay? There is not one flaw I could see in you. In the physical sense anyway."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?!"

He chuckled. "Well, you do tend to be quite an idiot at times. Also, you get too selfless that you don't even care about the consequences. You let one minor thing someone says get to you. And you can get a little self-absorbed-"

The boy barked a laugh. "_I'm_ self-absorbed?"

"Hey, I know I'm a bastard and I wear my title proudly. But that's not the point here, love. You are not unattractive. In fact, you are completely and entirely the opposite of that."

Not allowing anymore comments from the boy, he pressed his lips to the boy's.

* * *

><p>And their arms wrapped around each other.<p>

And they stumbled to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning, they were asleep, without a strip of clothing.<p>

His arms were wrapped around the boy.

He loved this cliché and domestic life so much.

* * *

><p>But then they had to go back at Mystic Falls.<p>

They had leave behind their peaceful and wonderful and cliché and domestic life.

Above all, they had to break things off.

And nothing hurt him more.

Not even the wretched dagger his brother so loved to threaten him with.

He may have been daggered more times than he had fingers, but this new attack against his heart... it was positively more agonizing than a pathetic piece of magic silver.

* * *

><p>Eventually, he grew accustomed to watching the boy ignore him.<p>

But just because he was growing used to it didn't mean it hurt any less.

So he savored visits to the local bar, absolutely relishing every second of being in the workplace of the boy just so he could watch him.

He sat down on one of the barstools, he gave the boy his most charming smile, he said, "Your best bourbon, and keep it coming."

* * *

><p>As soon as he got his bottle of bourbon, he didn't bother with the glass given to him.<p>

Before he drunk any alcohol, he raised the bottle and whispered to himself, "Here's to our past, and to my future into hell."

* * *

><p>Just when he didn't think things could get any worse, it did.<p>

* * *

><p>One of the Five Hunters was killed.<p>

By none other than the boy's idiot sister.

He wouldn't have cared (she deserved the Hunter's curse for such tomfoolery).

He wouldn't have cared at all.

Until he found out the boy was the next Hunter.

* * *

><p>The boy <em>hated <em>him.

He hated him with a passion he wished was for something else other than pure hatred.

He was fine with the ignoring.

But this was shattering his heart into nothing.

* * *

><p>"You think I actually loved you?" The boy laughed boisterously, but it sounded unnatural with his voice. "Like for real?"<p>

"Yes. Jeremy, it was real!" He pleaded, deciding to ignore the fact that most of his friends were behind him. "What we had, it was real... for you, for me. We were supposed to get away, remember? We were going to start a new life... together." _And oh God, I still love you so much._

"Well, you were an idiot."

_Thump, thump, thump._ He could hear his own heart begin to beat faster than the whir of a helicopter.

"I never loved you, Kol."

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump..._

"I never cared."

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump..._

"Because you're a monster."

And his heart, not being able to handle how overwhelming it was, broke.

* * *

><p>The boy and his sister cornered him eventually.<p>

In their house.

And, if he was being honest, he didn't mind.

He especially didn't mind when the boy's sister threw the White Oak stake to the boy and plunged it down his chest.

With one last breath, he managed, "I love you, Jeremy."

And then the flames devoured him.

And he was gone.

* * *

><p>He felt quite blessed.<p>

He loved being dead.

There was no more need to put on a mask.

No need to prove his worth to anyone anymore.

He was free.

_He was free._

* * *

><p>But he never found his peace.<p>

He couldn't find peace.

Because his peace was still in the physical world, living and breathing.

And it better stay that way.

* * *

><p>He smiled as he still kept watch over the boy, his peace.<p>

The Other Side was truly a blessing in disguise (literally).

He got to be with the boy.

Got to see his smile he hadn't seen in a long time.

Got to his goofy laugh he so loved to hear.

Got to see him cry that he wished to kiss those tears away...

And that was his only regret.

He could see him.

But the boy couldn't see him.

* * *

><p>He tried to warn the boy.<p>

In fact, he tried to warn everybody about the two thousand year old Silas.

But did anyone listen?

No.

* * *

><p>He let out a strangled howl as the rotten arm kept hold of the boy's neck, draining him of his blood until the hand ultimately broke it.<p>

* * *

><p>The boy woke up.<p>

His neck hurt like hell.

He opened his eyes.

He was expecting to see a dirty cave.

Instead, he was in his old apartment in Denver.

_Their_ old apartment...

He looked up.

And he was there.

"Oh my God, Kol!"

He stood abruptly and wrapped his arms around the vampire.

And he never let go.

* * *

><p>"You never gave up on me... even when... even after... I-I-"<p>

"I never did because I love you, you idiot."

* * *

><p>So they did start their new lives (could he even call it that?) together.<p>

It was odd that they couldn't touch anything from the physical world.

But they didn't care.

At least they could still touch each other.

And that was really all that mattered.

So they did what they had to do.

They moved really far away from Mystic Falls.

They started over.

And nothing made them happier.

* * *

><p>The Other Side was falling apart. Under any other circumstances, they would have been terrified.<p>

But they weren't.

What was the point?

They had each other and it will stay like that until the end.

* * *

><p>"Together till the end?"<p>

"Together till the end, sweetheart."

They held onto each other's hands as the winds blew more violently and the lights grew more intense.

And then...

* * *

><p>They were no more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, Luna-tic MackJay? Did it live up to your expectations? I hope it did. I was really inspired when you sent me that prompt! <strong>

**To the other people reading this, was it horrible to you? Was it decent? Did it make you punch your laptop/cellphone/tab? Well whatever it is you're feeling, drop a review so I know how I'm doing.**

**On a side note:**

**Do you have an idea for a fic? Well, you're in luck because I do prompts! More info on my profile/bio.**

**Do _NOT_ send me a fic suggestion/prompt through reviews. All prompts in reviews will be ignored. Reviews are meant to comment about the author's work, so let us leave it at that.**


End file.
